wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vatt`ghern
Thanks! Hi! and thanks so much for fixing my terrible Polish! How much do you want me to try to translate stuff ? Not at all? Some? ... I just want to help you effectively, and not hinder you :) just let me know what you like. — Game widow 14:54, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) :Well... You can either do as You did so far, in case I missed some pages, newly created, or drop me some info here or on my KM account, just so that I could know what to edit first :) (btw. I have no idea if I am editing THIS discussion well xD or if I use wrong option to answer xD)— Vatt`ghern 19:19, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) ::LOL! I don't think there's a wrong way to do this part ! One good place to start is the wanted pages .. you'll see some english words there (and probably some badly chosen Polish words too!) .. that should give a great idea where i need the most help and cheers! — Game widow 09:40, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) :::Here are some specifics: ... mainly it's stuff in Gra :::* what is the tranlsation of "Midday bride" ? (In english it is different from noonwraith/południca) :::* is "pasterwo" a decent translation of a "fence" (as in a back alley / black market salesman) ? ::::paser :::* "Water Lords" needs a translation :::: You mean the way Vaska calls these Vodianoi? Wodni Panowie. If I should translate it, give a link. :::* "Novice nun" needs a translation :::: Umm... You mean these young ladies in hospital helping Shani? Nowicjuszka. If You need plural, then: Nowicjuszki :::* generally making sure all the NPCs are properly named :::: will take some time O.O :::* Miejsca w grze needs to be looked at (not just the one document, but all the places .. many are mixes of english and polish, or just english) :::: this will take some time as well... :D ::::: this I am taking care of at the moment... it's moving slowly... it's me slowing it down, hell yeah, I am lazy, I know xD :When the job is done, I'll tick these done :) I just need to find time, but all shall be done :) - Vatt`ghern 13:20, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) ::You have all the time in the world, my friend :D — Game widow 15:11, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) :::OK ... so why is it talenów for silver only? and why not at the top too ? — Game widow 16:46, 22 cze 2009 (UTC) ::::At the top, we have nominative - we say we mean "Srebrne Talenty" At the bottom we have genitive - we say that together (razem) we have "76 talentów". Why then not for all? Well, that is part of language. We look at the number. when we have 1 - then talent, when 2, 3, 4 - talenty, when 5, 6...20, 21 - then talentów. and then it becomes a bit different, wen we are above teen-numbers. When number is ending with 1, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 - we give ending -ów (for example 26, 89, 75 etc.); when we have number ending with 2, 3 or 4 - then we give -y (for example 34, 53, 92). That is more-less how it works :)Vatt`ghern 21:36, 22 cze 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, complicated, to say the least :D ! thanks for the explanation — Game widow 22:58, 22 cze 2009 (UTC) experience trees Would you like me to copy over the image mapped experience trees ? (like this one for example: Igni attribute tree ? — Game widow 09:17, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) :Well, yes, sure :D I'll translate it of course if there will be something to translate :) After all.. You're he boss here xD By the occasion, I've seen huge difference between Polish and English form of this page: Umiejętności I wonder if it shouoldn't be changed into the way it looks on English, if the trees are coming in... - Vatt`ghern 09:40, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed! I think that page was created long before the game was actually finished, so lots of stuff has changed. I do think the stuff there is of interest, but it should be clear that this is NOT how the game eventually shipped :) ... and for the attribute tree , there's no translation necessary as i just use what you put on the main character developement pages you already translated :D — Game widow 15:03, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) ::BUT! what title should be used for the attribute tree pages? how would i translation something like "Igni attribute tree" to Polish? — Game widow 15:05, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) :::Drzewo atrybutów Igni - that is translation I used before (when You hover Your mouse over trees in upper right corner of the pages I've already done, You'll see that name), so maybe the same. Just hold on with Sword Styles - I think I'll correct their titles... - Vatt`ghern 16:51, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) ::::Perfect, thanks :D Drzewo atrybutów Igni is in place, let me know what you think. — Game widow 21:00, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks good :D I'll translate all, when I'm done with the rest from this category, You can place there other trees :) - Vatt`ghern 00:36, 26 cze 2009 (UTC) Good news - I finished that part :D Whole, Experience trees, styles, Signs and abilities. If You add there something, please not me here that there is more sites to work on over there, I rather won't spot if something is added in that part. Thanks ;) — Vatt`ghern 22:00, 27 cze 2009 (UTC) :they look beautiful! thanks for all your work ! ... and i am still looking for a translation for "midday bride" :D — Game widow 19:03, 19 sie 2009 (UTC) ::I was planning to get to that place in game, but FCR mod is making it rather long, so I'll try from my memory. I have a feeling it was "Piękna południca", but I am not 100% sure about that. If I'm wrong, I'll correct it later. — Vatt`ghern 22:03, 19 sie 2009 (UTC) Thanks! and here she is :D — Game widow 00:32, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) :::P.S. I finally tracked her down in d'jinni, and it says "Panna młoda", so i renamed her — Game widow 13:27, wrz 12, 2009 (UTC)